A Love That Spans Time Itself
by Angel Serenity Wings
Summary: When Amu is somehow transported to the medieval times, Ikuto follows her. But to him, what fun would it be if they just went back home? Without memory of the present, Amu turns into a poor ruffian and Ikuto becomes a knight in shining armor. After that, she re-meets a not-so-new group of friends-her Charas-but since they don't exist in this time, she must keep it a secret. (Amuto)
1. Chapter 1

~Love That Spans Time Itself~

* * *

**Hello everyone. Serena here. ^.^ Here's my first Shugo Chara fanfic and I haven't watched the anime in...years...so...enjoy~**

* * *

Summery: _When Amu is somehow transported to the medieval times, Ikuto follows her. But to him, what fun would it be if they just went back home? Without memory of the present, Amu turns into a poor ruffian and Ikuto becomes a knight in shining armor. After that, she meets a not-so-new group of friends-her Charas-but since they don't exist in this time, she must keep it a secret._

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"OPEN HEART!" Amu called, and sent out a blast of sparkling energy towards the X egg above her. The egg cried loudly, before glowing, and turning white. Landing on the ground, Amu smiled as the egg flew away to its rightful place.

"Good one!" Tadase called from behind her, and she turned to her royally dressed friend.

"Thanks Tadase-kun," she said, fingering her Humpty Lock. "Are those all the X eggs for today?"

"Yes, let's call it a night," he replied, lowing his scepter and wiping his forehead. "It gets harder now that we're in a new school."

Amu nodded absentmindedly. "True..."

"I'll go and tell the others that we're going to call it good." With that, Tadase ran off, and Amu shook herself, the transformation disappearing as Ran appeared beside her.

"We did great!" the tiny girl said, holding up some pompoms and cheered.

Amu grinned. "Thanks!"

Ran looked at the pink haired girl for a moment before putting her small hands on her hips. "You seem distracted," she stated.

Amu glanced over at her. "Really? How..? I don't think so."

Ran smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You're thinking about Ikuto, aren't you?"

Amu turned bright red and tried to swat at her Chara in embarrassment. "Ran-! D-don't say stuff like that!"

"Amu likes Ikuto! Amu likes Ikuto!" Ran taunted cheekily.

Amu put her face in her hands, and felt the heat radiating off her skin. "Agh! Enough Ran!" she exclaimed, and chased the Chara down the street. The sound of her other Charas that resided in her school bag made her stop, and she opened the flap, to see both the green and blue Charas looking at her sleepily, hiding in their eggs.

"What's all the commotion-desu?" one asked, and Amu looked at Sue.

"Nothing!" Ran sang, and floated around waving her pompoms.

Amu growled in annoyance, and shoved Ran into her bag. "Enough!" she said. "We're going home!" With that, the pink haired girl stomped off, and headed back towards her house. She sighed as she walked along; Ran had been right about one thing—she had been thinking about Ikuto. She wished he'd come back to Japan soon..but who knew when he would.

She was still thinking about Ikuto when she heard a soft humming. Frowning, Amu headed towards the sound, wondering if it were an X egg. She stopped and stared at what was before her. A glowing disk of light floated in an alleyway, and it looked like it was moving towards her.

She bit her lip, and took a step back, which didn't do much, as the glowing disk pulled her in like a vacuum.

_._._._._

Ikuto head been tailing Amu when she was dragged into the portal. He'd been planning on dropping in unexpectedly, but that was ruined when she disappeared.

"Tch..." Ikuto muttered, and leaped off the rooftop he'd been sitting on.

Yoru followed him. "Are you planning on following Amu in there, nya?" he asked. Ikuto smirked as he walked towards the shrinking wall of light.

"Of course."

_._._._._

A pink haired girl opened her eyes, and looked up at a bright blue sky. Where was she?

Rolling into a sitting position, she glanced around and noticed she was near a small creek. She got to her feet, and looked down at herself; the girl was wearing a ragged, brown dress, and some old clogs.

Her hair was dirty, and she felt as if she'd fallen off a cliff. She turned to look up the hill that was behind her and saw a dirt road spanning horizontally before her.

Trekking up the slope, she stopped as a carriage pulled by two horses appeared.

"Hello," a friendly looking man said as he slowed his horses down. "Need a lift? You look exhausted."

The girl nodded. "Alright. Hop on...?" he said as he helped her into the back.

She thought for a moment.

"...Call me Amu."

* * *

**^w^**

**The next chapter will be longer. This is more of a prologue than anything.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**-Serena-**


	2. Chapter 2

~Love That Spans Time Itself~

* * *

**Arigato everyone. Here is the next chapter. ^.^ A new character appears... ;)**

**If you're curious. Amu is 15 and Ikuto is 17.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Summery: _When Amu is somehow transported to the medieval times, Ikuto follows her. But to him, what fun would it be if they just went back home? Without memory of the present, Amu turns into a poor ruffian and Ikuto becomes a knight in shining armor. After that, she meets a not-so-new group of friends-her Charas-but since they don't exist in this time, she must keep it a secret._

* * *

Amu looked around at the countryside as they approached a walled city. "Tsukasa-san," she said to the kind farmer who had agreed to take her the nearest settlement. "...What is this land called?"

He glanced behind himself at her. "You don't know?" he said in confusion.

Amu shook her head. "...I just woke up on the river bank back there," she said, pointing. "I don't remember anything except my name."

He frowned. "That's...interesting. You must have some sort of amnesia. Well, this land is called Shugo."

Amu nodded, accepting the response. "Okay...and where are we headed?"

"The city is called Easter," he said, and chuckled. "It's a pretty bizarre, but that's its name."

Amu frowned at the name; it sounded awfully familiar to her. "I guess I'll stay there," she said absentmindedly as they approached the gate, and rode beneath the archway into the city.

"Well, good luck to you," Tsukasa said, as she hopped off the back of the wagon and onto the cobblestones.

"Arigato Tsukasa-san," she replied, and he flicked his horses with a whip, causing them to start moving again; he looked back and her, and tipped his hat. She watched him leave, and his straw colored head disappeared in the crowd. Amu had no idea what she was going to do; what was one with no memory to do in a large town such as Easter?

She walked down the street, looking at all the food stalls and tall, yet small, shops that littered the streets. Her stomach started growling, and she rubbed it with a grimace. How would she get food? She knew that she would have to have money to buy food...but where would she get it? Amu stopped in front of a small portable stall that was selling meat buns.

No...she shouldn't steal; her conscience wouldn't let her. Sighing, she turned away from the loud shop owner who was calling out prices before heading in the opposite direction.

"Stop! Thief!" someone shouted, and Amu glanced over her shoulder to see someone running out from underneath the food stall.

"Wha-?" she started, but the figure slammed into her, sending a couple meat buns flying.

"Agh!" the thief yelped, and Amu picked one of the dropped items unconsciously.

"Thieves!" the shop owner yelled, running at both of them. Amu looked at the food in her hand, and quickly dropped it.

"C'mon!" the original thief said, and grabbed her hand. "We've gotta get out of here! They'll throw you in prison!"

"Hold on-!" Amu started, extremely confused. "I'm not-"

"AFTER THEM!" the shop owner exclaimed. Some soldiers heard the commotion, and began chasing them too.

Amu shut up, and followed the thief, not wanting to get caught and thrown into jail. Who knew what would happen to her then; she would never figure out who she was, and what happened to her if she were to rot in a dungeon. The thief dragged Amu through several twists and turns, which made even her get dizzy. She had no clue where they were now, and she was pretty sure they'd lost the guards long ago.

Panting heavily, the thief let go of Amu. "We should be safe for now," they said, and shoved off the hood to the cloak they'd been wearing.

Two red pigtails popped out and Amu looked at the face of a younger girl than herself. "You're a pretty fast runner!" the girl said. "But you seem pretty new to this town...did you just sneak in here?"

"Sneak in?" Amu said in bewilderment.

"Yeah. You can't enter this city without papers...and yadda, yadda, yadda," the girl replied, waving her hand back and forth.

Amu frowned; when she'd entered with Tsukasa-san, no one had stopped either of them. "Umm..." she started, but the girl shot out her hand and held it in front of Amu's face.

"The name's Yaya," she said. "I'm part of the Easter Underground! We're the ones all those stuffy rich people have forgotten about."

"I'm Amu," the pink haired girl replied with an air of superiority, and shook the hand carefully.

_Where did that come from?_ Amu wondered. Was-_had_ she always like that?

Yaya grinned. "Oooh, you've got a cool and spicy attitude, Amu-chan!" she said. "Interesting for a ruffian like myself."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "_Ruffian_."

"Hai!" Yaya said happily, and reached into her filthy cloak, pulling out a meat bun. "Here, you can have this. I'm bringing more to Rikka and the others...but you're welcome to this."

Amu took it. "Thanks..." she said, and took a bite; it tasted like sawdust.

Yaya clapped her greasy against her leggings, and put her hands on her hips. "I don't usually invite new ruffians to the Easter Underground...but..." she trailed off. "You seem really lost in this city, and I think if you become one of us, we could help one another out!"

Amu looked at her for a moment. "I guess I could.." she replied in the same voice as before, and sighed inwardly.

Where was this odd attitude coming from?

Yaya scratched her dirty head and looked around. "Okay! Well, let's head home!"

* * *

**:)**

**Now Amu is part of the Easter Underground...who else will she meet whom she "knows?" ;) Only time will tell.**

**Tell me what you thought!**

******}:}l{:{** -Serena- }:}l{:{


End file.
